The Animal Within
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: Jacob knew he was an animal in the sack, his girlfriend Bella told him so all the time. He didn't realize he had an animal within until his 18th birthday. Starts Jacob/Bella, becomes Sam/Bella, but who will be with Bella in the end? You'll have to read to find out. Dark and mature content. 18 or older only.
1. Chapter 1

Author: JaspersDarlinKathy

Pairing: Jacob/Bella

Rating: M

Summary: Jacob knew he was an animal in the sack, his girlfriend Bella told him so all the time. He didn't realize he had an animal within until his 18th birthday.

Beta: None

Complete

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

JPOV

I grunted as my hardened member was sheathed in her tight heat. When I fully slipped inside I stilled, allowing her time to adjust to the size of me. She moved her hips and I groaned as I held her to me firmly. I pulled out until just the tip remained and pushed forward until I was buried deep inside her pussy.

I pumped into her at a steady pace, slowly building up speed until I was pounding into her relentlessly. I gripped her hips and pulled her to me as I thrust forward. She screamed and fisted my sheets as I fucked her hard and fast, just the way she liked it. I loved the feel of her wrapped around me, screaming my name as I gave her the release our bodies needed.

"You like that, Baby," I asked thrusting harder.

"Oh, Jacob," she whimpered.

I pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. I gripped her hips and lifted her up until she was on her hands and knees. I grabbed my cock in one hand and held her in place with the other. I plunged my dick back into her pussy, growling at the tightness from the new position.

"Oh Fuck!" She yelled.

"God Bella, you are so fucking tight," I snarled.

I shoved my cock into her forcefully, fucking her like the animal she told me I was in the sack. I pulled out again and stood up; she whimpered and looked at me over her shoulder. I licked my lips as I stared at her glistening slick folds. I crooked my finger at her, beckoning her to me and she crawled towards me. I grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her up into my arms.

I spun us around and pushed her into the corner of the wall. I slammed her back down onto my cock and her screams were muffled with my mouth. I slipped my tongue between her lips and fucked her with my tongue to match my thrusts. I pumped her up and down on my shaft grunting and growling each time I filled her completely.

Her walls clenched around my member like a vice as I licked the column of her throat. Her orgasm washed over her in waves of pure bliss as I bit down where her shoulder and neck met. My cum shot out of me in hot spurts, coating her insides.

I released the muscle and kissed the spot I bit. Seeing my mark on her released something primal in me and I was instantly hard again. She lifted her eyes and stared at me with a smirk. I raised my brows at her as she swiveled her hips. I wrapped my arms around her and walked us to the bathroom.

"You know it's a good thing we're alone," I chuckled. "Although, all of La Push may have heard you though."

She blushed a beautiful shade of red and buried her head in my chest as I turned the nozzle and let the water warm up. I stepped into the shower with my girl wrapped up in my arms. Standing up the spray, I lifted her up and down my hardened member slowly.

"Happy Birthday Jacob, I love you so much," she murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Bella, forever," I whispered.

We reached our orgasms together and then I washed us up and shut the water off. I stepped out of the shower and lowered her to her feet carefully. She stood on shaky legs as I dried her off. I wrapped a towel around my waist and scooped her up, walking us to my room. I sat her on the edge of my bed and slipped one of my shirts over her head. Bella put her arms through the sleeves and sprawled out on her back.

I climbed into bed with her after I put on my boxers and curled my body around hers. We fell asleep quickly and I awoke some time later with a gasp. I hated that stupid dream of me running around the woods on four legs instead of two. I was burning up and had a light sheen of sweat covering my head and chest.

I untangled myself from my sleeping angel and got out of bed. My muscles ached and I felt tense. I threw on a pair of shorts and walked out of my room silently. I closed the door with a soft click after stealing one last glance at Bella and went into the kitchen to get some water. My dad was at the table talking to Sam. I glowered at him and turned my back on them.

I could feel myself shaking at seeing him in my house. I slammed down my glass and stormed out of the house. I stomped off into the woods and tried to calm myself. Ever since that fucker disappeared for a few weeks and then came back the council treated him like he was some sort of gift to the fucking tribe. I hated him with a passion that burned inside me.

What pissed me off the most was that Embry couldn't stand Sam and now he hangs around with the La Push gang like they had always been the best of friends. I could feel the rage burning like hot coal in my blood and I clenched my fists. The shaking intensified and I could feel my form blurring. I let out an anguished scream and dropped to my knees, trying to gain control of my emotions.

I heard a snuffling noise in the distance and I burst forth into the animal within. I growled and snarled as I ran further away from my home. I could hear voices in my head and I ignored them as I continued to run.

_Jacob stop running._

A voice I didn't recognize pissed me the fuck off telling me to stop. I bared my teeth and pushed my legs harder. I couldn't figure out why I turned into a fucking animal, but I'd be damned if I was going to sit around and let someone I didn't even know tell me what to fucking do.

_Jake please, it's me. _

My steps faltered as I recognized the voice of Embry. I stopped and looked around, seeing nothing. I turned my head in the direction of my house and knew that I needed to get back to Bella. She would be waking up soon and I wanted to be there when she did.

_You can't be around her until you can control yourself Jacob. _

_And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me who I can be around? _– I barked out.

Four wolves emerged from the trees and I stopped to stare at them, sizing them up. I wasn't sure how big I was, but I'd fight all of them to get back to my girl. I growled, showing my teeth and inched closer to them, searching for an angle to attack.

_It's me, Embry. _

A gray wolf with black spots took a tentative step towards me. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. I turned my gaze on the other three wolves and I was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of the tribe's legends and knew what the fuck happened to me.

_I'm Sam._

The black wolf inclined his head and I snapped my razor sharp teeth at him. I fucking hated him and I would burn in hell before I spent any of my time with that bastard.

_I'm your alpha. You don't have a choice but to spend time with me. _– Sam snarled.

_Fuck you! You are nothing to me. _– I stared him down. _I'm out of here and I dare you to try to stop me. _I said, my voice taking on a strange timbre.

I watched as the wolf I knew to be Embry sink down on his belly. The silver wolf and the brown one whined and looked to Sam. I bared my teeth and rammed my body into Sam's as hard as I could. I shoved past him and took off running towards my house.

It wasn't until I could see my home that I suddenly realized I was still a gigantic fucking wolf and had no clue how to get back to my human form. I stopped just inside the trees and sat down, fuming that this shit happened to me. I watched as Bella walked out the back door and sat on the porch, looking towards the woods with a frown.

_I'm here, Baby. _– I thought to her.

She took a sip of her coffee and her eyes snapped to mine. I felt myself stand and began walking towards her. It was like I had no control over my legs. I tried to stop, but it was futile. I emerged from the cover of the trees and she gave a small gasp, but made no move to flee.

I kept my eyes on hers and dropped to my belly, scooting closer to her. She studied me for a moment before she lowered her mug and placed it next to her. She stood slowly and regarded me carefully. I whined low in my throat and made little whimper sounds.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" She asked cautiously.

I shook my massive head no and she gave me a small smile.

"You understand me?"

I nodded and scooted a little closer to her. She reached her hand out and I extended my head, licking her fingers. She giggled and bit her full bottom lip. I inhaled deeply and my eyes rolled back. She smelled so delicious, a mixture of the two of us.

I pushed my head into her hand and she ran her fingers through my hair. I felt a rumble begin in my chest and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"You like that don't you? I wish my Jacob could see you; he would be as mesmerized as I am. You have the same color eyes that he does," she smiled.

I heard the other wolves approach and I swung my head around to glare at them. I'd rip them to fucking pieces if they came closer.

_Stay the fuck away from me and Bella. _– I growled out.

I turned back to my girl and she was looking towards the woods. She took a step in the direction of the others and I put my head against her stomach to stop her. I didn't push her because I was afraid I would hurt her, but I wasn't about to move either.

"What's wrong? Is there something in the woods?"

I nodded and prayed she would believe me. I didn't want those fuckers anywhere near her. She narrowed her eyes, but sat down next to me. It thrilled me that she was so comfortable around me, but unnerved me at the same time. Where was her self-preservation?

She slowly leaned against me and that strange rumble noise started up again. What the fuck? It almost sounded like I was purring.

"Are you purring?" She wondered.

I let my tongue flop out and gave her what I could only hope was a wolf grin. She snuggled into me with a giggle and began petting my neck. I closed my eyes and marveled at her touch. She rested her head on my shoulder and we stayed that way until she shivered with the wind. I curled my huge body around hers, trying to warm her up.

I felt so content and at peace with my girl. She relaxed against me and all of a sudden there was this strange shimmer feeling running over my body. Bella gasped and I realized I was me again.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed.

I stared at her and it was like nothing else existed but her and I. I could hear voices in the background, but I couldn't care less what they were saying. I was in awe of her beauty; it was like I was seeing her for the first time. I felt tears prick my eyes as my love for her grew tenfold.

"I think you just imprinted on Bella, Son," my dad's voice broke through to me.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all the love and passion I felt for her. She gasped into my mouth and slid her hands into my hair, running her fingers along my neck. It never dawned on me that I was naked until my cock brushed up against her jeans. I hissed and wrenched my lips away from hers.

My dad tossed me a pair of shorts and I slipped them on quickly. I had Bella back in my arms before she could blink and she giggled, holding me close.

"I don't know what's going Jake, but I feel like my heart is going to burst with the love I feel for you. Why were you a wolf?" Bella asked, leaning back to stare into my eyes.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her over to sit by my dad. He told her the legends and explained imprinting to the both of us. I was also informed that when I was ready it was in my bloodline to be alpha of the pack and chief of the tribe.

I glared at Sam, challenging him with my eyes to say anything about being my alpha. We continued to stare at each other until Bella pressed her lips to my neck. I looked down at her and smiled, not exactly the day I had planned for my 18th birthday, but shit happens.

While I appeared to be happy, the animal within was plotting ways to take out the black wolf that was standing in my way of claiming my rightful place as alpha. I smirked up at him and let him know with my eyes that he better watch his back.

A/N: This will remain a one-shot for the time being, but it will eventually be expanded. I want to say my thanks to two people. I need to thank AndiCullen104; she made the banner that inspired this o/s. She even came up with the title, thank you Andi. Thank you to Mist for making the naughty banner for this o/s. She inspired the lemony goodness in here. Thank you ladies for making me two amazing banners for this story! I appreciate you both taking your time to make me pretty things!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

JPOV

The exchange between Sam and I didn't go unnoticed by my father or the other wolves. It was clear a fight was coming and I would be the one to come out on top. I would show him that he was going to submit to me; he would follow me. I felt the white hot rage coursing through my veins and the animal within was itching to get free. He was snarling and baring his razor sharp teeth; imagining what it would feel like to bite into the neck of the black wolf.

My smirk turned into a sinister leer as I mentally calculated each way to take out the potential threat should he not bow down and any of the others that chose not to follow me. I would be Alpha and they would follow my command.

I tightened my grip on Bella and she snuggled into my chest, sighing. Her scent circled me and my wolf howled with need. I stood, holding my girl close to me and walked into my house. I went to my room and shut the door with my foot.

Once inside, I spun us and pinned her to the wall with my body. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. I crashed my lips down on hers and kissed her with raw passion and intense desire. She tightened her hold on me and began to rub her warm center against my aching member. I ground her against me and swallowed her moan with my mouth.

I leaned back and gripped her shirt in my hands. I fisted the material tightly and grinned when it began to rip. I pulled the fabric from her body in two pieces and tossed it on the floor. She giggled and pressed her lips to mine again. I unhooked her legs and let her slid down until her feet hit the floor. She quickly reached for the button on her jeans, but I was quicker.

I had them shredded and my shorts pooling at my feet when she looked down. She raised her eyes to meet mine and I could see the love and lust she had for me swirling around in her deep chocolate orbs. I guided her to the bed and we crawled in together.

"I want you to ride me, Baby," I pulled her down on top of me.

Her thighs straddled my hips and she lowered herself on to my erection. I groaned as her tight wet pussy encased my cock. I squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples between my fingers as she began to bounce up and down.

"Oh, you feel so good, Jacob," she moaned.

"Fuck Bella," I grunted.

I grabbed her hips and slammed her down on to me as I thrust upward. She arched her back and bit her lip to keep quiet, but I wanted to hear her. I increased the pace and continue to guide her up and down on my dick.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and stood. I laid her down on her back and grabbed her legs. I held on to her ankles with one hand and used the other to hold her close. I thrust into her, causing her to mewl and fist her hair in her hands.

I pounded into her with force and she shook her head from side to side. I reached around with my thumb and flicked her clit, making her to whimper loudly.

"I want to hear you, Bella," I growled.

I pushed her legs closer to her chest and felt my balls tighten when I started hitting a new angle; going deeper than ever before. She felt so fucking good. I pumped into her hard and fast and felt her walls begin to clench around my cock.

She screamed as her orgasm crashed over her. She squeezed my member and pulled me over the edge with her. I came with a roar and before I realized what I was doing, my teeth were embedded into her neck.

She arched her back and cried out with another orgasm as I slowly removed my teeth. I licked the wound and admired my mark on her. She mewled as I continue to run my tongue over it and kiss the bite.

I could smell her arousal permeating the air in my room. It was so strong I could practically taste it. It was mixed with my essence now and my wolf licked his lips.

I let my dick slip from between her folds and lifted my eyes to look out my window. I snarled as I noticed Sam, Paul, and Jared all staring right at me. Embry was the only one smart enough to know better. My wolf started clawing to get out and I knew I would need to let him lose. I stepped up on the bed and opened the window.

I jumped through the small space and shifted, landing on four legs. I bared my teeth at them and watched as Embry dropped down into a submissive pose, exposing his neck. I crouched low and focused my gaze on Sam; he would be the first I would force to submit. The animal inside me preened at the thought of exerting my power over them. I could smell their fear even though they refused to show it.

I watched as Paul's human form began to blur and Sam grinned. So he thought just because that little fucker was willing to fight me that he would win. I growled loudly and pounced on the silver wolf as soon as he was on four legs. I bit roughly into his neck and relished in his whimper. I shook my head and he dropped to his belly, no longer fighting me. _Two down, two to go._

I kept my eyes on Sam the entire time and watched as he realized he was on his own. It was clear Jared was at war with himself. He would not look at me, but he wasn't phasing either.

I stepped back from the wolf at my feet and licked the blood from my muzzle. Embry had phased while my teeth were in Paul's neck and now he was on his belly as well. The man and the wolf within me both roared at the defiant bastards still standing.

"Jake," my father called.

I shook my massive head no and looked at the two wolves, daring them with my eyes to fuck with me. They both took a step back and I knew neither were going to back down, not that easily. If they wanted a fight, well I sure as fuck was about to give them one.

"Jacob," my Bella whispered.

Sam's eyes snapped in the direction her voice came from. I refused to turn my back on him though. I shifted back and stood to my full height. I squared my shoulders and spoke in a cold and hard voice.

"Embry and Paul phase back," I ordered.

They both shifted back to human and kept their eyes cast down. I listened as my girl walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held out a pair of shorts for me. I slipped them on, never taking my eyes off Sam. He was only pissing me off more because he was still staring at Bella.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I yelled.

Embry and Paul inched closer to me until I inclined my head to let them know they could get over here. They quickly walked towards me and one stood to my left and the other to my right.

"Jacob, is everything okay?" My girl questioned.

I looked down and met her eyes. She was clearly worried. I ran my thumb over the crease in her forehead and gave her a small smile.

"Everything is fine, Baby," I responded to her then turned to catch the eyes of my pack. "Embry, Paul, take her inside. I'll be done with this in just a few minutes," I bellowed at them.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," she told me, looking between me and Sam.

"Bella, you don't want to be out here. Jacob isn't in control of himself and he will hurt you," Sam remarked.

"Fuck you! I would never hurt her you stupid son-of-a-bitch," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah?" He asked. "I bet I could push you far enough to phase too close to her," he taunted.

I chuckled darkly, "Give it your best shot motherfucker. I'd never put her in danger. Can you say the same? I saw what you did to the one you claim to love."

Jared glared at me and his nostrils flared. I smirked and pushed Bella into Paul. I looked at him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively and took several steps back. I nodded my approval and turned back to face the two in front of me.

"What's wrong Jared; don't like me talking about Sam that way?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You shouldn't talk about the things you know nothing about," he commented.

"Oh, but I know all about it. I saw all of it in Sam's mind. Isn't that right, Sammy? What you did to that girl haunts you, doesn't it? Is the guilt eating away at you? You see her marred face every day, knowing it was you that did that to her," I goaded.

"Jacob, stop this, please," Bella pleaded with me.

"Take her inside, Paul," I commanded.

"And I said I am not going anywhere without you," she spoke firmly. "Let me go, Paul."

I turned my head just as his arms dropped and she walked right in front of me. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Jared, Sam, and myself.

Her gaze remained on Sam for a moment and she sighed, "What is he talking about?"

He looked down at her and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"He attacked someone," I said, looking smug.

Bella turned her head to stare at me and she frowned. I could see her disappointment and I didn't like her feeling that way about me. I pulled her into my arms and nuzzled her neck. She leaned against my chest with her eyes focused on Sam again.

"You're Sam, right?" He nodded. "Well, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you. And you are?" She asked turning her head to the other wolf.

"I'm Jared," he answered.

"And the two behind me, Jacob?" She questioned.

"Paul and Embry."

"I don't know what is going on out here, but it needs to stop. You are all wolves, am I correct?" She wondered.

"Yes," Embry whispered.

"Then what the hell is wrong with the five of you? And you," she turned around to jab her finger in my chest. "I've never seen you act this way before and I don't like it. When my Jacob comes back, you'll know where to find me."

She shrugged out of my arms and I watched her march back towards my house. She paused to kiss my dad on his cheek and went inside. I closed my eyes as she climbed into her truck a few minutes later and leave. I'd talk to her later and make her understand that she had to accept me for the way I was now.

My wolf made a low guttural sound at the thought of her submitting to us. He wanted to see her on her knees, looking up at us. I felt my cock harden at the images that filled my mind. I turned back to Sam and Jared, glaring at them.

"You will both follow me or you will fight me. Embry and Paul have already chosen me as their Alpha and the two of you will do the same," I leered.

"I'll never follow you," Jared said as he ran off into the forest.

"You'll have to fight me to the death because I won't bow down to you. You are just a child and immature one at that. Now run along and go find Bella before she finds comfort in someone else's arms," he snarked and ran off the way Jared went.

I clenched my fists as I fought with my wolf. He wanted to run after the two that dared to defy me, but the man in me knew that I needed to go to Bella. My eyes turned to slits as I stared at the woods and I cocked my head in a lupine gesture before I stalked back to my home.

"Jacob Ephraim Black," my father spoke harshly. "What has gotten into you?"

"You should know what's gotten into me," my voice menacingly low. "The animal within wants power, he wants control and the man agreed with him," I answered.

"Your eyes are yellow, Son," he said in concern. "You are more wolf than man right now. Stay away from Bella until you can control yourself," he told me, cautiously.

I growled, showing my teeth and stormed into the house with Paul and Embry hot on my heels. I swung my fist through the air and it connected with the wall.

"Fuck!" I roared. "Go watch over Bella," I ordered without turning to look at them.

I heard them both walk out the door and felt them phase. I paced around the small living room, punching random holes in the wall. I kept imaging the wall was Sam or Jared's face and the more I thought that, the harder it was becoming the keep my wolf inside. With one final snarl, I ran out the house and shifted. I'd find them and sink my teeth into them just like I did with Paul.

A/N: This story is not likely to have an HEA for all my characters. Also, Jacob is going to be dark and menacing in this story. He'll never hurt Bella, but the animal within wants everyone to submit to him. He needs that power over others. If gives him a sick and twisted sense of pride. Now, if dark stories are not your thing, I suggest you don't read this because it will only get darker the further along we go. Next chapter will be in Bella's POV and she's going to share the past with you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

BPOV

The tears filled my eyes as I drove home and I wondered what happened to my Jacob. He always had such a kind and gentle heart, but the man that he was now scared me. I loved him with all my heart and I hoped that he would come back to me. He seemed more animal than man when he was talking outside. I couldn't understand why he treated those two guys that way. Sam and Jared didn't seem to do anything that warranted such behavior, but I was sure I had missed something.

I could admit to myself that I didn't like the way Sam looked at me, but I felt in my heart that he was a good man. I knew if my Jacob did not come back to me, I would have to be without him. A sob escaped me at just the thought of not being with him. I pulled up at my house and put the truck in park.

I had never been more grateful than I was now that Charlie was on duty because I couldn't talk to him about this. I climbed out of my truck and walked up the steps as the tears continued to flow. I walked inside after I unlocked the door and made my way to the couch. The door slammed shut and I didn't even bother to lock it.

I sat down and put my head in my hands as the memories played behind my eyelids of the Jacob I fell in love with. My dad would take me to the Black's home every weekend and I would play with Rachel and Rebecca until they got older and realized they didn't like me much.

I would spend a lot of time with Jacob and his friends too. I loved my Aunt Sarah and it broke my heart when she died. She was the only mother I had because mine left when I was just a few months old and we never heard from her again. I used to ask Charlie about Renee, but I finally realized it caused him pain to talk about her, so I stopped.

I loved my dad and was glad that Renee was selfish and didn't want to be a mother. Charlie's heart broke when she left him, but I knew that he was grateful that he was able to keep me. He told me every night as he put me to bed that I was a precious gift and he was blessed to have me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as the memories just flowed and I couldn't stop them.

I saw everything. I saw every laugh, every hug, and every time he held my hand. I saw the first time Jacob kissed me. We were walking along the beach and Quil and Embry were running along ahead of us. I was eight years old and they boys were all seven.

Jacob had placed his hand on my shoulder and I stopped walking. I turned to look at him and he leaned down. Our lips met and I giggled when he stepped back. As we got older, I began to develop feelings for him.

I didn't know where things had changed for him, but he wasn't the same. He was so different and now that I sat here alone and thought about it, our love making had changed too.

_Where did my Jacob go? _I roughly wiped at my eyes as I stood and made my way upstairs. I walked into my room as another memory hit me. I sunk down to the floor and could hear his whispered words in my mind. I remembered the look on his face, the love shining in his eyes as he told me he loved me.

The night we lost our virginity to each other was in my room. Charlie had to work overnight and I asked Jacob to come over. We had been dating for almost four months, but I already loved him so much and I knew I was ready to share myself with him completely.

I dreamed about us every night, about our future. I dreamed of our wedding, of our children. _Would we still have that? _I lifted myself off the floor and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of boy shorts and the black t-shirt that I had of Jacob's. I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to the bathroom.

Sam had said he bet he could push Jacob far enough to phase too close to me and while I wanted to believe that the man I loved would never hurt me, I wasn't so sure anymore. My Jacob would never treat people the way he was treating Sam and Jared. I peeled my clothes off and stepped into the shower. The icy water made me jump, but I didn't move as the water warmed up. More tears slid down my face as I remembered even more.

(Flashback)

_I was nervous and excited all at the same time as I waited for Jacob to arrive. I was going to tell him that I was ready to be with him physically. We had progressed from chaste kisses to soft caresses. I wanted him to be my first and only. I loved him so much. I walked out of my room in a white silk nightgown that stopped just above my knees. The thin straps slid down my shoulders as I made my way into the living room._

_I quickly pushed them back up as a knock sounded on the door. I looked out the window and saw Jacob on the porch. I pulled the door open and his eyes opened wide as he gave me his signature smile. _

"_You look beautiful, Baby," Jacob said as he leaned down to kiss me._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth as he backed us up and shut the door. I heard the lock latch and leaned back to reach for his hand. I pulled him upstairs with me and went into my room._

_I walked us over to my bed and we both sat. I took a deep breath and released it as I stared at his hands. I grabbed his other hand and held them both as I raised my eyes to meet his._

"_I love you, Jacob and I'm ready for us to be together," I told him, only slightly nervous._

"_Um, do you mean you want us to have sex?" He asked with a furrowed brow._

"_Yes," I whispered._

_I looked away thinking that he was going to say no. Jacob pulled one of his hands free and cupped my cheek, turning my head so I had to look at him. _

"_I love you too, Bella. Are you sure? We can wait, Baby," he caressed my cheek with his thumb._

"_I'm sure," I smiled._

_He took his time and kissed me slowly at first. Our clothes were discarded and we fumbled a little awkwardly, but soon figured out that our bodies were meant for each other. We made love that night on my bed and while it hurt when he entered me, the pain soon became pleasure. I felt him empty himself into me at the same time that I saw stars behind my eyes. _

(End Flashback)

I gasped as I was once again hit with cold water from the shower. I quickly bathed and decided to wait on washing my hair. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I swiped my hand across the mirror and stared at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was sticking to my face, neck and shoulders.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and dried off. I dressed in my panties and shirt before I went downstairs. I made my way into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I took a sip and nearly jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on the door.

I placed the glass in the sink and went to the door. I opened it without even looking to see who was here. I was only mildly surprised to see Embry and Paul standing there. I should have known that Jacob wouldn't come after me. _He's not the same man you fell in love with anymore! _My mind screamed at me as a sob escaped.

I wobbled on my legs as my head spun and I was caught by warm arms. I felt myself being lifted and then placed on the sofa, but I refused to open my eyes as I was assaulted by more memories. Our first Christmas as a couple, the kiss we shared as the ball was dropped in Times Square on New Year's Eve.

"Bella, I got you some water," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see Embry holding a glass out to me. I sat up slowly and felt my head throb as I pushed the drink away. I stared at him for a moment and shook my head when he tried to pass it to me again.

"I don't want anything to drink," I cried. "I want to know why Jacob isn't here."

"Because he has things to take care of," Paul answered.

I looked over at him and saw him sitting in my father's chair. He had a look on his face that I couldn't quite place, but for some reason I felt at ease with him in my presence.

"You don't look the same, Embry. I didn't even recognize you out there earlier," I whispered as I looked at him.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you stop hanging around with someone, Bella. They get older and their appearances change," he said with a raised brow.

"You are the one that stopped hanging around with us. You and Quil," I pointed at him. "Don't try to put the blame on me."

I stood and walked to the door. I pulled it open and stared at them.

"I want you both to leave," I glared at them.

"We can't," Paul said not moving. "Jacob told us watch to over you."

"I don't give a shit what he told you. Get out of my house before I call my father and tell him both of you are trespassing," I gritted out.

They stood and made their way out the door. I slammed it in their faces and flipped the latch. I snatched up the glass of water that was on the coffee table and went to place it in the sink. I looked out the window into the backyard and was certain I saw a figure moving around in the woods, but I couldn't be sure since it was dark outside.

I turned away from the window as I heard a howl and wiped the tears as they began to fall once more. I shut the light off in the kitchen and living room and made my way up to my room. I dropped onto my bed and cried into my pillow as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

I awoke the next morning to see Jacob standing over me only his eyes were yellow and not their usual dark brown. I sat up quickly and backed away from him. For the first time since I met the man in front of me, I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"Why did you leave like that yesterday?" He asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you think I left?" I asked in return. "I don't even know who you are anymore," I told him as I climbed out of bed.

"You know exactly who I am, Bella," he said as he clenched his fists.

I shook my head, "No, the Jacob I fell in love with is not the Jacob that is standing in my room with me. And I don't want to be with you like this," I cried out. "I want the old you back and until he returns, I don't want to see or talk to you. Please leave."

I turned my back to him and wiped my cheeks furiously as I felt the tears fall. When I looked over my shoulder, he was gone. I clamped my hand over my mouth as a loud sob escaped me. I thought he would stay and tell me everything would be okay. I ran to the bathroom as my stomach turned and just made it to the toilet to empty its contents.

_I really did lose him. _I leaned back against the wall and rested my head on my knees. I was still in that position when Charlie came home. He took one look at my swollen and red eyes before he picked me up and carried me to my room.

He laid me in bed and sat next to me. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up later, I found my dad sleeping sitting next to me. I smiled sadly and gently shook him awake. He trudged to his room as I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. I started cooking as I heard the shower turn on and had spaghetti and garlic bread ready by the time Charlie sat at the table.

"Care to tell me what's going on, Bells?" He asked as I placed his food in front of him.

"I think me and Jacob broke up," I answered as a tear slid down my cheek.

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter, Dad. Can we not talk about it, please?" I pleaded.

He sighed, "Okay, but if you do want to talk, I'll listen."

"I know," I nodded.

I kissed his cheek and fixed my plate. I pushed the food around and only ate a few bites before my stomach protested. I remembered hearing someone say you can't feel your heart breaking, well I got news for them, you can.

My chest hurt where my heart was and I would swear that I could feel each and every break in it. I cleaned the kitchen quietly and went up to my room. I sat on my bed and picked up the picture of me and Jacob that was on my nightstand. We looked so happy and I wondered what went wrong.

Charlie had taken that picture just a week ago and now everything was falling apart. I threw the picture across the room as the pain became too much for me to bear. It hit the wall with a crash of shattering glass and my father was standing in my doorway a few seconds later. I stood and then everything went black.

A/N: Don't kill me! I said that most of my characters would get an HEA, but I never said which characters. This Jacob is very different and being that Bella is his imprint won't change anything. He'll never physically hurt her, but that doesn't mean he can't emotionally hurt her. Here is my warning to you all, this story **will not** be pretty and Jacob **will** only get worse. **A lot worse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

JPOV

I walked around the woods behind my house for nearly an hour when I heard Paul and Embry coming my way. I turned to face them as they made their way towards me. We all phased back at the same time because I wanted to hear what they had to say out loud, not in my head.

"Why the fuck aren't you with Bella?" I barked.

"She told us to get out of her house before she called her father and told him we were trespassing," Embry answered with his eyes cast down.

I slammed my fist into a tree and phased. I ran to her house and paced the woods behind her house. I should just go in there and ask her what her problem was, but I needed to wait until I calmed down some. I sat down on my haunches and before I realized it, morning had arrived. I phased back and pulled on the clothes that Paul brought to me during the night.

I scaled the side of her house and shoved the window open. She was asleep in her bed so I just stood over her and waited until she woke up. I saw my reflection in the mirror on the back of her door and was not surprised that my eyes were yellow. It seemed that the animal within liked being in charge and I was content to let him have control.

When Bella awoke, she sat up quickly and backed away from me. That pissed both me and my wolf off. I felt a growl work its way up my throat, but I clenched my teeth to keep it in. I could smell her fear and I inhaled deeply, unsure if she really needed to be afraid. I knew I wouldn't physically hurt her, but I wasn't about to bow down to her either.

"Why did you leave like that yesterday?" I asked her as my eyes narrowed.

"Why do you think I left?" She asked me instead of giving me a fucking answer. "I don't even know who you are anymore," she told me as she climbed out of bed.

"You know exactly who I am, Bella," I said as I clenched my fists.

She shook her head, "No, the Jacob I fell in love with is not the Jacob that is standing in my room with me. And I don't want to be with you like this," she cried out. "I want the old you back and until he returns, I don't want to see or talk to you. Please leave."

She turned her back to me and I could smell the tears, but I was so fucking pissed that I didn't even care. I went to the window and jumped out. She wanted me to leave, I'd fucking leave, but I'll be damned if I come back.

If she wants me, she knows where she can fucking find me. I tore through the woods and my clothes shredded as I phased. I felt Paul and Embry phase in with me, but I didn't want to deal with them right now.

_Phase the fuck out. _– I ordered.

They quickly shifted back without saying anything and I was left alone to my own thoughts. I ran into a field and stopped as I picked up on a smell that made my nose burn. I scanned the area, but didn't see anything. I started to run again when I saw a flash of white to the left. I swung my massive head around to see what it was, but it was gone.

The smell got stronger the further into the field I went, but I never saw the flash of white again or who the scent belonged to. I had picked information from Sam, Jared, and Paul fighting some leeches through the pack mind and I wondered if that was what the stench belonged to.

I turned my head to the right when I heard a rustling and something hard hit me on my left side. The blow was so powerful that it sent me flying into a nearby tree. I landed on the ground and sucked in a sharp, painful breath.

I looked around the field from where I lay on the ground and still saw nothing. _What the fuck hit me? _It felt like a fucking cement wall. I slowly stood up and kept my eyes and ears opened, trying to see the danger. I spun around to look behind me and I was grabbed by my throat.

I looked into the eyes of my attacker and knew from the red eyes it was indeed a fucking leech. I snapped my teeth and swung my front paws, but he threw me across the field and disappeared. I hit the ground hard and felt my shoulder pop out of place. I was pretty sure that my ribs were broken too from the first hit.

I shifted back to my human form and sat up so I could pop my shoulder back in its socket. I lifted my arm with my free hand and rammed it into the tree. It took a few tries before it popped back into place. I could feel my ribs healing and winced when I swallowed. The fucking bloodsucker must have bruised my throat too.

I stood and moved my shoulder around experimentally. It was sore, but okay. Before my ribs could finish healing I was facing three leeches, two males and one female. _Fuck!_ I was outnumbered. My wolf didn't even flinch at the odds, but the man in me knew that I wouldn't survive if I tried to take them all on alone.

I phased and howled for Paul and Embry as my paws hit the ground, but they were on me before I could move. I yelped in pain as my bones were crushed. I laid in the dirt as the darkness took over. When I opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom. I looked around and when I tried to move, the pain was excruciating.

"Embry and I followed the scents after we got you home, but they took to the ocean," Paul told me.

"What the fuck happened?" I snapped.

"What do you mean, what the fuck happened?" Paul growled. "We found three scents; did you fucking try to fight them all on your own?"

"Don't you ever question me again," I snarled. "I fucking howled for you and Embry. The two of you should have gotten there sooner and I might not be laid up in this fucking bed injured. Get the fuck out and find those three leeches," I ordered.

"You are fucking crazy," he shouted. "Go find them your fucking self," he said as he walked out of my room.

I heard the front door slam shut and I swung the arm I could move and my fist went through the window.

"Motherfucker!" I roared.

I looked up as my father wheeled himself into my room. I could see that he was disappointed in me and I truly didn't give a shit. I didn't have time to deal with his bullshit about respecting my tribe and all that fucking nonsense.

"If you are here to lecture me, feel free to see yourself out of my room," I gritted out.

"When your injuries are healed, I want you out of my house," he told me as his eyes turned cold. "Bella was right, I don't know who you are either, but you aren't my son."

"When the fuck did you talk to Bella?" I snarked.

"When she brought this letter for you," he responded as he tossed it at me.

It landed on the mattress next to me and I watched as he left my room without saying another word. I lifted the envelope and ripped it open. The letter fell out onto my chest and I snatched it up. I unfolded the piece of paper and could smell her delicious scent as it filled my nostrils.

_My Dearest Jacob,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, but by the time you receive it I'll be long gone. I refuse to be with you when you are so cruel to others. You broke my heart when you left my room yesterday morning. I thought for sure you would pull me into your arms and apologize, but you just left. Nobody knows where we are going, not even Charlie so don't bother bugging him trying to find out where we are._

_I loved you with all my heart and I thought that would be enough to keep you, but it clearly wasn't. You changed after you became a wolf and these changes have turned you into someone I don't want to be with. I deserve better than that. _

_I used to dream that we would get married and have babies one day, but I guess that will never happen either. I don't know if or when we'll come back. Goodbye Jacob._

_Bella_

I read the letter twice before what she said caught my attention. What the fuck did she mean where we are going? Who the fuck was going with her? I crumpled up the letter and threw it in the corner. She'd better hope I didn't find her because if I did, I was going to beat the fuck out of whoever was with her.

I lay in bed for a few more hours before I couldn't take it any longer. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and forced myself to stand. I could feel my bones protesting, but I wasn't just going to lie around and wait to see if she fucking came back.

I couldn't believe she fucking left me. When I get her back, I was going to make her submit to me. I'll be damned if she ever pulled some fucked up shit like this again. I pulled on a shirt and some jeans before I stormed out of the house. I'd come back for my stuff after I found her.

I went into the garage and climbed onto my motorcycle. The engine fired to life and I took off down the road in search of Bella. As I passed Paul on his porch, I swore I saw the fucker smirk at me. He couldn't possibly know that she left me, could he?

My bike slid to a stop in front of Sam's house as my wolf took over once again. I stalked up to his door and pounded on it, but never received an answer. _What the fuck was it that Sam said to me about Bella? _I punched my fist through the door when his words echoed in my mind.

_Now run along and go find Bella before she finds comfort in someone else's arms. _That's what he fucking said. I forced the door open and made my way inside. His scent was at least a day old, which meant he had to be with her. I was going to fucking kill him.

I ran outside and jumped back on my bike and my tires kicked up dust and rocks as I sped off in search of my mate and the soon to be dead wolf. Bella was going to come to her senses and return with me or I'd make her wish she never left.

I fought with the animal within because I didn't want to punish her, but she definitely needed to learn her place. She needed to submit to me and the wolf so he would remain tamed. My muscles twitched as the beast wanted to claw his way out of my skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

BPOV

I knew that I was asleep, but it was like I was watching my life fall apart right before my eyes. I could see Jacob walk away from me and never look back in my head. I felt my heart breaking and shattering and I wondered if he even cared anymore. I looked down at my limp form in my father's arms and thought I was either having an out-of-body experience or I had lost my mind.

I watched as Charlie lowered me onto my bed and pushed my hair from my face. He sat next to me and whispered words of encouragement meant to bring me back. I guess he thought that would work, but I knew better. I knew that I would only return to my body when the time was right. I sighed and walked to the window. It was strange to be able to look out the window and at yourself lying in bed at the same time.

As I sat there looking out the window, I wondered where my relationship with Jacob went so wrong. I wanted to blame myself, but I knew better. I knew that he changed on his own and it had nothing to do with me. I stared into the woods and blinked when I saw a huge black wolf staring straight at me. Or was it staring through me? I couldn't really be sure, but he seemed so familiar.

The wolf morphed into Sam right before my very eyes and it was then that I realized why he was familiar to me. I adverted my eyes when I saw that he was naked and then caught his form leaving the woods as he walked towards my home. I turned in time to see Charlie stand and leave my room when there was a knock on the door.

I gazed at myself lying there and decided that maybe I needed to help myself wake up. I moved over to my bed and sat as I tried to think of what to do or possibly say. A noise caught my attention and I lifted my eyes to see Sam standing over me.

"What happened to her, Charlie?" Sam asked.

I snorted and thought of exactly what happened. The pain in my chest where my heart used to be became too much for my feeble body to accept and I fainted. I looked so peaceful lying there unconscious and anyone who saw me would think the same, but what was going on inside my body was so much worse.

The pain was unbearable and while I could handle it in this form, the other me couldn't. The Bella that was unconscious could not handle what she was going through. She couldn't handle the excruciating ache that she had felt before her world turned dark. I laughed at myself because I was talking like I was two separate people when I was the same as the girl that was lying in bed. Maybe I needed to be stronger, maybe I needed to deal with the fact that Jacob was no longer mine. And sure, I could deal with it, but the me that was lying there, couldn't.

"I'm not really sure, Sam. I found her yesterday curled up in the bathroom and I could tell that she had been crying. She told me that she thought her and Jacob broke up, but she said she didn't want to talk about it. Then after dinner she came up here and I heard a crash. When I came up here, I saw that picture on the floor and then she collapsed. I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. I had just gotten her in the bed a few minutes before you knocked," he answered as he stared at the sleeping me.

Sam sat next to my prone form and reached for my hand. I could feel his hand in mine even in this body. It was a strange feeling, but I relished in the touch. I could almost feel the warmth that I knew would be there.

"Jacob is different, Charlie," Sam stated.

"What do you mean different?" My dad asked.

Sam turned to look at Charlie and he shook his head. Different was definitely one way to describe Jacob. He was also cruel and uncaring, he was not my Jacob. I looked at myself and realized what I needed to do. I had to get back into my body and get out of here. I couldn't stay in the place that reminded me of what I used to have.

I closed my eyes and made my decision. I would leave and not even Charlie would know where I was going. With my new found determination, I moved over my unconscious form and slipped back into myself. I felt the pain that the weaker me couldn't handle immediately and it caused me to wince. My eyes fluttered as I became one and I slowly opened them.

It was Sam that I saw first and then I looked to my dad. I could see his worry for me, but I had to be strong. I pushed the weaker Bella to the back of my mind and set my jaw.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked with concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine, Dad," I sat up and slid out of my bed.

I went over to my dresser and grabbed my notebook and ink pen. I would write Jacob a letter and give it to Billy to pass along. I didn't want to see the man that broke my heart and I sure as hell didn't want to stay here and wait to see what else he could do to hurt me. I was stronger than that or at least I would be.

I scribbled out the letter and folded it. I placed it inside an envelope and sealed it shut. I then walked to my closet and pulled it open.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Sam questioned.

I picked up my duffle bag from the floor of my closet and started putting clothes in it. I didn't even bother to turn or stop what I was doing when I answered.

"I'm packing my clothes," I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like I am doing?" I snapped.

"Where are you going, Bells?" Charlie asked.

I sighed and turned to face him. "I don't know, but I have a cell phone and I will call you and check in. I can't stay here. Jacob hurt me and I am not sticking around to see how much more pain he can cause me. I'll be back, but I don't know when."

"I don't want you to leave, Honey, but I understand why you must," he said as he walked towards me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. His arms slipped around me and I felt him take a deep breath. I breathed in deeply too, inhaling his unique scent as I felt tears prick my eyes. I would miss my father, but I had to get out of here. I pulled back and kissed his cheek as I made my way around my room, packing everything else that I needed.

Charlie left my room and I was faced with Sam as he appraised me. He gave me a sad smile and I knew that I could do this. I had to do this. I already wrote it in the letter, now I just needed to ask.

"Will you come with me?" I raised a brow at him as he balked.

"You want me to come with you? Why?" He wondered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I honestly don't know why, but I do know that I don't want to go alone. You can come back before me, but please, just leave with me," I begged.

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them I could see his resolve. I thought for a moment that he was going to tell me no, but then he nodded his head. He came closer and reached for my bag and I let him lift it onto his shoulder. We walked out of my room and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and found Charlie sitting at the table with a wad of cash.

He looked up at me and reached for my hand. He placed the money in the palm of my hand and closed my fingers around it as I shook my head no. Charlie gave me a small smile and stood. His arms wrapped around me once again and he kissed my forehead.

"I need to know that you'll have enough money. Please take it," he whispered.

"Okay," I murmured.

"I love you, Bells. Stay safe and call me to let me know that you are alright," he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I will, Dad. I promise," I kissed his cheek again and walked out of the house.

Sam was sitting in my truck waiting for me. I climbed in and started it, never looking back at my house. I drove to the Reservation and dropped Sam off at his house while I went to bring the letter to Billy. I pulled up to the familiar house and sat in my truck for a moment before I steeled my nerves and slid out of the cab. I went up to the door and knocked.

Billy opened the door and smiled. I handed him the letter and gave him a hug.

"I'm leaving, Billy. Could you please make sure Jacob gets that letter?" I asked him.

"Of course, Bella, but why are you leaving?" He wondered.

"Jacob has hurt me far more than I ever thought he was capable of. I can't stay here and allow him to cause me anymore pain," I told him.

"I'm sorry for the pain my son has caused you. I'll miss you," he smiled, sadly.

"I'll miss you too," I responded.

I turned and made my way back to my truck as a few tears fell. I quickly wiped them away. I was stronger than this. I couldn't be weak and I wouldn't allow myself to shed any more tears over Jacob Black. I shut my door and drove to Sam's house. He was standing outside talking to Jared and Paul when I pulled up.

Paul turned to look at me and his eyes flashed an emotion too quick for me to recognize. Jared inclined his head and then took off towards the trees with Paul following behind him. I wondered if those two put their differences aside, but decided I would worry about that another time. Sam tossed his bag in the back and slid into the passenger seat.

I drove off the Reservation and enjoyed the quiet inside the truck while it lasted. Once on the interstate, heading South Sam spoke.

"Where are we going?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I figured I would just drive until I got tired of driving. Thank you for coming with me."

"I couldn't very well allow you to go alone, now could I?" He chuckled.

"I suppose not, but like I said before you can come back when you want to," I told him as I looked over at him.

He nodded, "I know. What happened with you and Jacob?"

"He left instead of trying to fix things. The Jacob that spoke to you outside his house was not the Jacob that I fell in love with and I can't, no I won't be with him like he is now," I spoke firmly.

We fell quiet after that and it wasn't until I took an exit to stop for gas and something to eat that my curiosity got the better of me. I pulled into the gas station and shut the truck off. I turned to face Sam and bit my lip nervously.

"Is what Jacob said true?" I questioned.

"About what?"

"That you attacked someone?" I whispered.

"It was my imprint, Emily," he sighed.

"Was your imprint?" My brows shot up in confusion.

"It's a long story," he paused. "Before I became a wolf, I was dating Leah Clearwater. We broke up because I didn't imprint on her and she couldn't know about my secret. I imprinted on her cousin Emily Young and she kept refusing the pull. I confronted her one day and she told me that she would never be with someone like me. She said I was a monster and she hated me. My wolf exploded out of me and she was too close. My paw raked down the side of her face and arm, leaving her scarred by me for the rest of her life," he said as he looked out the window.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. He was clearly hurting as much as I was and I decided then that I would be there for him. He looked down at our hands and then gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry that she wouldn't accept you. I don't think you deserved that, but I know that you shouldn't keep blaming yourself for what she pushed you to do," I spoke softly.

"Thank you, Bella. She left after that and I haven't seen her since. The council said she broke the imprint bond by refusing me, but the pain is still there," he responded.

I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. "Okay, that's it. No more sadness from either of us. It is time we left the pain in the past and tried to be happy. I am not going to let Jacob Black ruin my life and I won't allow you to let the ghost of Emily Young ruin yours either."

He grinned and nodded, "You're right. Let's get some food and gas and start living our lives."

We climbed out of the truck and went to eat in the restaurant attached to the gas station. After we ate, we filled the tank and Sam took over driving. I leaned against the window and dozed off. When I woke up, he was pulling into a motel parking lot. I lifted my brow and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep and a shower," he told me as he shut the engine off.

"Sounds good to me. Where are we?" I stretched as I stepped out of the cab.

"We just got into Oregon, but I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm exhausted," he answered as we walked into the lobby.

I nodded. Sam paid for the room even though I argued that I had plenty of cash, not to mention the money that I had in my checking account. He simply shook his head and paid anyway. We went to our room and I climbed in bed as Sam went to the bathroom. I'd take my shower in the morning. I suddenly felt exhausted too.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of food and I cracked open one eye to see Sam sitting on the edge of his bed with food. He handed me one bag when I sat up and I pulled out the contents. After I ate, I took a shower and then we got back on the road. I still had no plans to where we were heading, but the further we got from Washington, the better I felt.

Taking Sam with me was definitely the right decision. I could see us becoming great friends. I laughed with each song that he would start to sing. I even got him to sing "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift with me when it came on the radio. We took turns driving and by nightfall we had made it to Nevada. We stopped for the night and I called my dad to let him know that I was okay. He told me not to tell him where I was because Billy called him to let him know that Jacob had left the Reservation in search of us.

He knew that Sam was with me, so he knew I would be safe, but I also knew that Charlie had no idea what Jacob was capable of. For that matter, I didn't know what Jacob was capable of, but I would soon find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

A/N: I'm going to do a little story pimping for my girl LifelessLyndsey. If you haven't read her story 'Through the Window' I really have to wonder why. It is this amazing Sam/Bella story that I have read numerous times. I love, love, love that story. Oh, who am I kidding? I love all her stories, but seriously go read Through the Window, you won't be sorry.

BPOV

"Sam, do you think Jacob will find us?" I asked as we sat in our room.

He sighed, "It's possible, but you don't have to worry. I'd never let him hurt you."

"I don't want him to hurt you," I murmured.

He stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to my bed and sat next to me. Sam grabbed my hand that was closest to him and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked at him and for the first time, I realized just how good looking he was.

"There is no need to worry about me, Bella," he said as he ran a finger along my wrist.

"If Jacob did something to you, I would never forgive myself," I told him as I slid a little closer to him.

Our thighs touched and I closed my eyes briefly as I tried to stop my train of thoughts. When my eyes opened, Sam had a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but think about how sexy he looked at that moment.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I lied and bit my lip to keep from telling him what I had been thinking.

"You are not a very good liar," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. If I was going to tell him what my thoughts were, I sure as hell wouldn't be able to do that if I had to see his face. I licked my suddenly dry lips and clenched my hands into fists. Sam released my hand and put his arm around my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and blurted out, "I was thinking you looked sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?"

His voice dropped lower and it did something to my insides. _What was going on with me? _I could feel myself falling for Sam and things had just ended with Jacob. _What the hell was wrong with me? _I stood quickly and walked over to the window. I kept my back to him as I thought about what I needed to do.

"Bella, do you remember when I kept staring at you in Jacob's backyard?" Sam questioned me.

"Yes," I answered as I turned around to face him.

"I feel like we belong together," he confessed. "That's why I agreed to come with you. My wolf and I need to be near you."

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. He walked towards me and my breath caught as his hands cupped my face.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," he vowed.

"I want you," I admitted.

He lowered his head slowly, giving me time to change my mind, but I knew that I wouldn't. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine and I felt my body melt into his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

His hands slid down my neck to my shoulders and continued their journey until they reached my hips. I sighed when his tongue traced my lower lip and moaned when I got my first taste of him. I felt moisture pool in my panties and a low rumble began in Sam's chest.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine as we stared into each other's eyes. I slid my hands from around his neck to his shoulders and down his chest.

"Bella," he breathed my name before he crashed his lips back to mine.

He thrust his tongue into my mouth and lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and whimpered when his hardened member brushed up against my center. I opened my eyes as he released my mouth and we both sucked in a much needed breath. Sam walked us over to the bed and he sat with me perched in his lap.

"I need to know that you are sure about this. About us," he began. "If you want to be with me, I need to know that you won't go back to Jacob."

I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about Jacob. He had hurt me so much by walking away from me. _Could I take him back? _No, I knew that I couldn't. I refused to be with him. He made his decision when he left my room instead of trying to work things out with me. I wanted Sam. My head and my heart were in agreement and I smiled as I realized that I had already made my choice when I asked him to come with me.

"I choose you, Sam. I want to be with you and no I wouldn't take Jacob back," I promised. "I think I knew when I asked you to come with me that I wanted you."

"I'll make you happy and I swear you will never regret your decision to be with me," he assured me.

I giggled and pressed my lips to his. Our passion slowly built to an all consuming fire that blazed through our bodies. Sam pushed my shirt up and I pulled it over my head. His lips attached to my neck and I leaned back granting him access. He growled and jerked away from me. I covered my chest as tears pooled in my eyes.

Sam's eyes snapped to mine and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I tried to calm my breathing and figure out at the same time why he reacted the way he did.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize he marked you," Sam told me.

I looked up and met his gaze. "Does that mean you don't want me?"

"What? No, Baby. It just means that he has a claim on you. I don't know if we can break the imprint bond," he admitted.

"You said that the council told you the imprint bond was broken because Emily wouldn't accept you, right?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered.

"So when I rejected Jacob, wouldn't that have broken the bond?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure since he marked you," he sighed. "You may have to tell him that you reject him and the imprint."

"If that is what it takes to break the bond then I will tell him, but I need you with me when I do. I'm afraid of this Jacob," I reluctantly admitted.

"I don't want you alone with him," he told me.

I thought for a moment and suddenly an idea hit me and I gasped, "What if you mark me?"

"Bella, if I mark you, I am never letting you go," he vowed.

"I don't want you to let me go," I responded.

"I mean forever, Baby."

"So do I," I smiled. "I like you calling me baby."

"I like it too," he chuckled. "I want to do this right," he grinned. "Let's get ready to go out. I'm going to take you on a date."

I laughed and slid off his lap. We quickly changed and left the room holding hands. I was truly happy with my decision and I hoped that when Sam marked me it would completely free me of the bond with Jacob. I didn't want to be bound to him. I didn't want to talk to him either, but I would so I could reject him.

A/N: I bet nobody saw that coming lol. Remember I said not all my characters would get an HEA? Well, I was serious. I had this planned from the very beginning ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

JPOV

I pushed my bike to go faster. They were a day ahead of me, but I wouldn't stop looking for them until I found those two. I started thinking of ways to kill Sam slowly as I made the decision to head south. I knew Bella well enough to know that was the direction she would take. I made it to Oregon by nightfall, but I didn't stop. I kept driving until I had to pull over for food and gas.

After I filled the tank on the bike and ate a rather large meal, I began to drive again. I was tired, but I refused to quit searching until I found them. My wolf and I were at war on what we were going to do to Bella. He wanted to punish her for running away, but I didn't. I just knew she needed to learn a lesson, but how to teach her was the question.

_Force her to submit to me, _my wolf snarled in my head. I was in agreement with that because I wanted her to submit to me as well. I wanted to see her on her knees in front of me with her eyes cast downward. I wanted her to know her place when it came to me. She also needed to learn that the wolf and I were not going to allow her to be around other males except for Charlie. Billy kicked me out of his house so I wouldn't permit her to be near him any longer.

I began to shake as I pictured Sam touching her and I pulled the bike over. I was on the highway alone so I lifted my motorcycle up and stepped over the cement wall. I walked down the small hill and started pushing the bike once I reached solid ground. I made my way through the empty field until I reached the trees. As soon as I was hidden, I stripped and let the wolf take over.

His senses were much better than mine and he immediately began to sniff the air. I knew we wouldn't pick up on their scents, but we did find something that we liked. I swung my massive head in the direction of the mouthwatering smell and after I grabbed my clothes in my mouth, I took off at full speed to my destination.

I stopped when I reached the edge of the trees and saw her. She had creamy skin, similar to the color of Bella's. I shifted back to my human form and slipped my clothes on. I watched her as she piled some wood into a pile and lit a match. The fire roared to life and she shivered as the wind blew. I walked out of the woods and stopped when she looked up at me.

She smiled and I smirked when I caught a whiff of her arousal. I wouldn't have to charm my way into her pants. I sat next to her and it wasn't long before I was hovering over her. I ripped her clothes from her body and yanked my jeans open. My cock sprang free and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I thrust into her tight pussy with force and she cried out.

I pumped into her hard and fast as I held her in place by her hips. She screamed each time my cock pounded into her tight hole and I relished in the sounds she made. My wolf was clawing to get free again and I knew it wouldn't be long before I let him take over. I pulled out and flipped her over onto her hands and knees and slammed back into her willing channel.

She moaned loudly and I pulled her back to my chest with a handful of hair. She arched into me and I licked to column of her neck as the animal within me took over. My teeth sliced through her delicate skin with ease and I cleaned the wound after I spilled my seed deep within her. She collapsed on the ground and I listened as her breathing evened out. I walked back into the cover of the trees and phased once again.

I picked up my discarded clothes and took off back to the bike. I probably should have covered her or dressed her, but I wanted the male that I smelled on her to know what she had done. I shifted back to human and yanked my jeans and shirt on. I stepped into my boots and stuffed my socks into my pocket. I made me way back up the hill and I listened for any sounds, but heard none.

I swung my leg over the wall and placed the bike on the side of the interstate. I climbed back on and started the motorcycle. The tires squealed as I hit the gas and I shot off in the direction that Bella had better be. If she decided to go a different way, I was going to be pissed the fuck off. I stopped a few exits down from where I had found the girl in the woods and parked at a restaurant.

I made my way inside and the waitress walked over quickly. She handed me a menu and trailed her finger along my hand.

"What can I get ya gorgeous?" She purred.

"Depends on what time your shift ends," I smirked.

"Give me ten minutes," she licked her full red stained lips.

I waited and not even ten minutes later she walked back over to me. I stood and we left together. She climbed onto the back of my bike and I asked her where we were going. She gave me the directions to her place and it wasn't long before we were behind closed doors.

I pinned her against the wall and latched on to the sensitive skin behind her ear. She moaned and tilted her head to the side to give me better access. I lifted her skirt and ripped her thong from her body. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my cock out. She turned us and then sank to her knees and wrapped her lips around my hardened member.

I groaned knowing she was tasting my cum mixed with that other girls and she didn't seem to mind. My head thumped against the wall as she sucked my down her throat. I grabbed her hair in my hands and thrust my hips forward. She moaned around me and I nearly shot my load. I pulled back and lifted her into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I spun us around. I slammed into her at the same time her back hit the wall.

She whimpered loudly as I pumped her up and down my shaft. Her nails raked down my back and she pressed her lips to mine. I growled when she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She tasted like strawberries and it wasn't long before her walls clenched around my cock. I held her tightly as I shot my cum inside her, coating her with my essence. I managed to keep the animal within from surging forward and biting her. I didn't need to have numerous women marked by me, but I planned to come visit this one repeatedly.

She was a good fuck and I knew I would want to use her body again and again. I stood her on wobbly legs and she grabbed my arm to steady herself as she fixed her skirt. I tucked myself back into my jeans and pulled the zipper up. The girl in front of me smiled as she reached forward and buttoned my pants for me.

"So what's your name gorgeous?"

"Jake," I answered. "What's yours?"

"It's Kirsten and while I thoroughly enjoyed you fucking me against the wall," she paused as she glanced over my shoulder. "You better go; my boyfriend will be home in a few minutes."

"And if I want to fuck you against another wall?" I raised a brow.

"Give me your phone and I'll program my number in it," she said as she stuck her hand out.

I dropped my cell in her palm and she quickly entered her name and number. She called her cell with mine and let it ring once before she disconnected the call.

"Now I have your number," she winked.

"I live in Washington so don't call me and expect me to be here within an hour to fuck you, Babe. Give me a day or so to get here," I told her with my own wink.

She giggled, "Go before we get caught."

She stood on her toes and kissed my lips quickly before I left her place. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and left the building. I climbed onto my bike and drove back towards the highway. It was early the next morning when I reached Nevada and I felt like they were close. I found a hotel not long after I entered the state and decided I should stop and get a few hours of sleep before I got into a wreck. Imagine my surprise when I saw Bella's truck in the parking lot.

I cut the engine on my bike off and walked over to her truck. I began to listen closely to the people in the rooms near where she was parked and I soon found which room they were in. I walked up to the door and knocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

A/N: I want to take a moment to address a few things. I have a few readers that I have confused and for that I am sorry. So, please allow me to assuage your confusion for ya. Jacob is going to be unlike anything you've ever read in this story. He has taken the bad boy personification and amplified it by 100. He's going to do very naughty, very bad, and some slightly disturbing things in this story. He's going to be very dark and whether or not he can be redeemed has yet to be seen, you'll just have to wait to find out. Jacob is a walking, talking contradiction in this story. He wants what he wants and he doesn't give a damn how he has to get it. I hope I have reduced some of the confusion. Now, on with the story!

A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to update. RL has been beyond hectic and sadly it is not going to slow down anytime soon. I will update as often as I can, but I cannot promise when these updates will come. Please be patient with me as I finish this story.

BPOV

"Baby, stay behind me," Sam said after there was a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door and I hid behind him. I held his shirt tightly in my clenched fists and tried to calm my breathing and erratic heartbeat. I couldn't understand who would be at the door for Sam to want me behind him. _Unless it was Jacob, _I thought as he pulled the door opened.

"Since when do you call my imprint, Baby?" Jacob snarled.

"Since she became mine dumbass," Sam growled in return.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked as I peered around Sam's shoulder.

"The better question is what the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled as he jabbed a finger into Sam's chest.

I moved around Sam and got between him and Jacob. I pointed my finger at Jake and let the words just pour out.

"He's here because I wanted him to be here. I suggest you leave because nobody wants you here. You made your decision when you left my room," I screamed.

"And you just couldn't wait to start fucking Sam, you whore," He barked.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from Jacob.

"Fuck you! I haven't had sex with Sam, you bastard," I said as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Get your ass over here, Bella. I'm tired of this stupid game of yours," Jacob ordered.

"You will not speak to her like that. She isn't yours," Sam spoke calmly.

"In case you haven't noticed, I marked her. She is MINE," Jacob roared.

"I reject the imprint and I reject you, Jacob," I cried in Sam's arms.

I felt a pain in my chest and my knees shook with the effort it took to remain standing. I looked over and saw Jacob's arms shaking and he looked livid.

"You think you can reject me? You will learn your place, you little bitch," he spoke menacingly. "Now get the fuck over here so we can go home."

"She isn't going anywhere with you. She rejected you and the imprint," Sam smirked. "She wants to be with me," he paused as he inhaled deeply.

I leaned my head back and looked at Sam as he slowly shook his head back and forth. I turned my gaze to Jacob and snuggled further into Sam's chest. The expression on Jacob's face was enough to make me scared of what he was going to do.

"You've got some nerve accusing Bella of having sex with me, boy," Sam sneered.

"You mind your own fucking business," Jacob gritted out.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Sam taunted. "Are you worried I'll tell Bella how you reek of sex and two female scents?"

"I'm going to enjoy taking your life with my bare hands," Jacob said with a sardonic smile.

"I want you out of here," I spoke through tight lips.

"I am not going anywhere without you," Jacob said as he stalked towards us.

I was pushed behind Sam just as he and Jacob collided with each other. The force that Jacob used when he hit Sam caused him to crash into me. I went flying backwards and hit the wall. I slid to the floor with a groan of pain.

"Sam," I whimpered.

I felt warm hands lift me up and I opened my eyes to see Sam's face. He was cradling me to his chest as he walked towards the door. I noticed that he had both of our bags in his hands as we made it outside.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked as he laid me on the seat in my truck.

"I was able to knock him unconscious," he looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I never expected him to come at me with you so close."

"It's not your fault," I murmured. "Let's just go, please."

"Okay," he nodded.

I rested my head on his thigh after he climbed into the cab of my truck. The roar of the engine startled me and I smiled when I felt Sam's body shake with silent laughter. I looked up to our room door as we drove out of the parking lot and could have sworn I saw Jacob standing in the doorway, but I couldn't be certain.

I must have fallen asleep at one point and I was sure I was dreaming. I watched on in horror as Jacob punched a hole in Sam's chest and ripped his heart out. I screamed for someone to help, but nobody came.

Jacob came at me and turned into his giant russet wolf as his paws raked down my chest. Blood gushed out of the wounds and I jolted awake as my body began to fall. I looked around and noticed that we were in a room and I was lying in a bed, but I didn't see Sam anywhere.

"Sam," I called out.

"You'll never see him again," Jacob sneered.

I swung my head around to where his voice came from and saw him standing in the corner with blood all over his clothes. I started crying as he stalked forward. I instinctively scooted further away from him and as his hands closed around my throat, I flung my arms up to push him off me. My hands hit something solid and I looked around, but I was alone.

I put my head in my hands as I realized that I had still been dreaming. I wiped at my cheeks when I noticed that I was crying. The door opened and Sam rushed in. He scooped me up in his arms and whispered soft soothing words in my ear until I calmed down.

"What's wrong, Baby?" He cooed.

"It was horrible," I sniffled. "I dreamt that Jacob punched a hole in your chest and ripped your heart out and then he attacked me in his wolf form. I thought I had woken up, but then he was here in the room covered in blood," I cried.

"Look at me, please," he begged and I raised my eyes to meet his. "I'm here and I promise you that Jacob will not take me away from you nor will he take you away from me."

Sam slid his hands up to cup my cheeks and he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fallen. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed until the need to breathe became a necessity.

"How about a shower and then we get some food?" He asked as he wiggled his brows.

I giggled and nodded my head. I climbed out of bed and slowly pulled my shirt over my head. Sam licked his lips as I grazed my hands over my breasts and began walking backwards. I unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper. I crooked my finger at him and he was in front of me faster than I thought possible. I squealed when he lifted me into his arms and sighed as his mouth connected with mine.

Sam walked us into the bathroom and placed me on the counter. He turned the water on in the shower and came back to stand in front of me. I opened my legs and he slipped in between them. His hands slid around my back and he unclasped my bra. I let it slide down my shoulders and dropped it to the floor. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him with all the passion I felt. He groaned and helped me to stand as he pushed my jeans down my hips.

I stepped out of them and slipped my panties off. Sam quickly shed his clothes and we climbed into the shower together. We took our time exploring each other's bodies and I moaned as his hands glided over my pert nipples. When the water ran cold, he carried me to the bed and laid me down. As he hovered over me, I could see the lust swirling around his beautiful brown eyes.

I felt his hardened member brush my center and I wiggled in an attempt to get him where I wanted him most, but he held back.

"Once we do this, there will be no going back," he whispered as he stared into my eyes.

"I only want to go forward with you," I murmured as I cupped his face in my hands.

His lips descended upon mine as he slowly entered me for the first time. He grunted when he was fully sheathed within me and I bit my lip when he pulled back to look at me. Sam made love to me slowly and we reached our peaks together. As we came down from our high, I curled into his side and drew nonsensical patterns on his chest.

"I love you, Bella. I know you may think it's too soon, but I feel it in my heart. We belong together," Sam said as he turned to face me.

"It may be too soon, but I think I love you as well," I smiled.

"I'll never hurt you or take you for granted. I'll cherish you and love you every day for the rest of our lives, if you'll let me," he told me before he gave me the sweetest of kisses.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Always and forever," he vowed.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. My eyes closed and I allowed myself to succumb to sleep in the arms of the man I intended to spend the rest of my life with. I just hoped that Jacob would leave us alone, but they say all good things must come to an end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

JPOV

I stood in the doorway of the room and roared as I watched them drive away. _How the fuck did he manage to knock me unconscious? _Oh I would make him pay for hitting me. I would make him suffer and enjoy every second of it. I wondered if Bella would cry as she watched me kill that bastard with my bare hands.

Oh yes, I would make her watch too. She would learn not to fuck with me. I tore the room apart as the smell of their combined scents hit me full force. She actually fucked him and thought I was just going to let her go. Well she had another thing coming to her if she thought this was over. I smirked as I heard footsteps approaching the room and I turned towards the door as a man walked in with wide eyes.

"What happened in here?" He questioned.

"What the fuck does it look like happened?" I snapped.

"You just stay right there buddy cause I'm calling the cops," he said as he walked over to the phone that was lying on the floor.

I stalked towards him and lifted him up by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. I inhaled deeply when I caught a whiff of the fear coursing through his blood. He should be very afraid because the animal within had complete control and anyone that stood in his way was sure to pay.

"I don't think you'll be calling anyone," I growled. "If you do, I'll know and I will come back," I vowed as I tossed him away from me.

He hit the floor with a thud and I chuckled darkly as I walked out the door. I jumped on my bike and drove off in the direction I saw Bella's truck go in. _I'm coming for you Sammy, _I thought as I revved the engine and spun the tires on the asphalt. I briefly closed my eyes as the wind caused Kirsten's delicious scent to wash over my face. My dick was instantly hard as I remembered how her pussy squeezed me as I fucked her against the wall.

When I forced Bella to submit, I was going to take them both to bed and fuck them for days. Maybe I could convince Kirsten to leave her dumbass boyfriend and come home with me. The more I thought about that, the harder I became. I would have to relieve my problem before I could continue on the hunt for that bastard Sam and the cheating whore Bella.

As luck would have it, I found the next slut to fuck within minutes. She was pulled over along the edge of the road. I parked behind her car and climbed off my bike. I walked over to her door and tapped on the window. She shrieked and placed her hand over her heart. I grinned and she smiled a beautiful smile. _Hmm, maybe I could get her to come home with me too. _She rolled the window down and my eyes rolled back as I inhaled her mouthwatering and tantalizing scent. She smelled so fucking good. I wanted to lick every inch of her beautifully tanned skinned. I wanted her taste on my tongue to savor over and over again. I licked my lips and her breath hitched.

"Car trouble?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, the motor just cut off on me," she murmured.

"Why don't you pop the hood and let me take a look," I suggested.

"You can pop my hood anytime, Sexy," she whispered seductively.

I leaned in the window and ran my nose along her neck. "How about we take a walk instead?"

She moaned and nodded her head. I stood and opened her door. She reached for my hand and began to pull me toward the trees. In no time at all I had her naked and writhing under me as I pounded my hard cock into her tight pussy. Fuck she was so tight; I didn't think I would last long.

I pulled out of her and she whimpered as I flipped her over onto her stomach. I lifted her legs and raised the lower half of her body as I slammed my dick back into her welcoming channel. She screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain and I thought about taking her elsewhere. I dropped one leg and sucked my finger into my mouth, coating it with my saliva.

I rubbed my digit along her puckered hole and pushed my finger passed the tight ring as I continuously fucked her hard and fast. I added a second finger and then a third into her virgin hole. Oh she wouldn't be a virgin here for long. I was going to fuck her ass so hard she'd have trouble walking by the time I was through with her.

She was moaning so loud I could hear the animals in the forest scampering away. I chuckled as I removed my fingers and let my cock slip out of her pussy. She whined in protest and I smacked her ass. She yelped and I pushed the head of my dick passed the tight ring of her ass. I groaned as her tightness here gripped me hard.

She cried out as I thrust forward and I closed my eyes as my hips rested against her ass. Oh I was going to start fucking all these little sluts in the ass, including Bella once I got my hands on her. I grabbed her hips in my hands and slid back until just the tip remained inside. I yanked her back at the same time I thrust forward and she screamed loudly.

"Does it feel good having my dick in your ass?" I asked as I pumped my cock in and out.

"Yes," she whimpered.

I reached around with one hand and found her clit. I rubbed her nub furiously as I slammed my dick into her ass over and over, in and out. I grunted as I felt my release approaching. Her inner muscles clamped down on me and I snarled as I flung myself forward and sank my teeth into her neck. She cried out with her orgasm and I let my seed shoot deep within her.

I removed my teeth and licked the mark as my softened dick slipped from her ass. She winced as she turned over and I flopped down on the ground next to her. She threw her body half over mine and snuggled into my chest. I didn't particularly want to cuddle, but she smelled so fucking good that I couldn't stop my arms from wrapping themselves around her torso.

"You bit me?" She stated as she ran a finger along my chest.

"Yeah," I arched a brow.

I wasn't going to apologize because I wasn't sorry. I may bite her every time I fucked her and I very much planned on fucking her again. I never knew I would enjoy anal sex so thoroughly, but I wanted to do it again.

"You fucked me in my ass," she sighed. "The least you could do is tell me your name," she craned her neck to look at me.

"It's Jake and I plan on fucking your ass a lot," I smirked when her eyes widened.

"I'm Hanna and what makes you think there will ever be a repeat performance?" She raised her own brow.

My eyes narrowed, "Because I know there will be. You fucked a complete stranger in the woods. You are nothing more than a slut and an easy fuck. I'll bet you've never been fucked in the ass though have you?" I leered at her.

She shook her head no, but didn't say anything. She continued to stare at me and I listened as her heart rate increased.

"That's what I thought," I sneered. "I'll fuck you every time I see you and anywhere in your body that I choose. I can bring you more pleasure than you'll ever know, but if you piss me off, I'll bring you more pain than you could ever imagine. Do you understand me?" I snapped.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Good, now get your ass up and get dressed," I ordered.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly pulled her dress and panties back on. I had ripped her bra in half so she would have to go without one for now. I yanked my pants and shirt on and stuffed my feet back into my boots. I grabbed her hand and marched back to my bike. I pushed her towards it while I reached inside her car and grabbed her purse, but left her cell, she wouldn't need it.

I walked over to my bike and hopped on. I looked at her and quirked a brow when she just stood there.

"Get on," I barked.

"But what about my car?" She stammered.

"It's a piece of shit, leave it," I commanded.

She climbed on behind me and tentatively wrapped her arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes at her reluctance. She wasn't so cautious when she pulled me into the woods. _She should be more careful who she trusts, _I thought bitterly. The bike roared to life and we shot off down the road. _Let the games begin Bella because I'm coming for you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist for making my story pretty. Thank you Mist!

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. RL is beyond hectic right now. I can't even begin to tell you all how messed up things are in my life right now. I can't even tell you when to expect another update because I truly don't know when it will come or when I will be able to sit down and write again, but I will not abandon this story. I will finish it, please just be patient with me.

Sam's POV

Making love to Bella felt so amazing and so wrong at the same time. My body enjoyed the feeling of her tight heat wrapped around me, but my heart screamed at me that she wasn't the one I belonged with. As I held her in my arms and promised that I would never hurt her or take her for granted and that I would cherish and love her for the rest of our lives if she let me, my heart constricted in my chest. I couldn't understand what was going on. I knew I cared deeply for Bella, but the more I thought about it, the more I began to wonder if I truly loved her like I thought I did.

I eventually fell asleep, but the memories of Leah haunted me. I awoke with a start when the reality of what I had done hit me like a ton of bricks. I ended things with Leah because of my imprint with Emily, but Emily broke the imprint. I never stopped loving Leah and now I have really messed up with Bella. She is never going to forgive me. Fuck, I don't even know how I will ever forgive myself. I should have made sure my feelings were solid before I took things this far with her. Now, I have this beautiful angel sleeping in my arms and when I confess everything to her she is going to be so hurt and she may end up hating me.

"Sam," Bella whispered. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "I think we need to talk."

She nodded, "I think we need to talk too."

We both sat up and turned to face each other. I reached for her hands and held them tightly in my own. I had a feeling that after I told her what I had to say she would never let me touch her again. I didn't want to lose her, but I also knew that I would never be able to love her with my whole heart. Guilt ate at me and the longer I stared into her eyes the more it twisted in my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"I made a mistake," she murmured at the same time. "What?" She questioned with a furrowed brow.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for her pain that was sure to come. I should have thought things through before I acted. I just hoped she didn't think I made love to her as a vendetta against Jacob. I would never use her and I prayed she would believe that.

"Please, just promise me that you will listen to everything that I have to say," I begged.

"I promise," she vowed.

"Last night was amazing and it was a moment in my life that I will never forget," I paused and squeezed her hands. "Bella, as I held you in my arms while you slept, I had a lot of time to think. I want you to know that I do not regret last night and I never will, but I also came to a realization."

"I don't regret last night either, but like you, I realized something," she whispered.

"What did you mean when you said you made a mistake?" I knew I was stalling, but I was so afraid that she would hate me and I never wanted to hurt her.

"I'll tell you, but I have a feeling there is more you want and need to tell me first," she gave me a small smile.

"I realized that I'm still in love with Leah," I paused when she frowned and a few tears slid down her cheeks. I reached for her and pulled her into my arms and lifted her into my lap. "I'm sorry Bella. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear to you that was never my intention. I didn't know that I was still in love with her and I'm torn because you do have a piece of my heart, but I fear that it will never be enough and you deserve more than that."

I knew I was rambling, but I needed her to know what I was feeling. Bella did indeed own a piece of my heart and I am sure she always would, but this beautiful angel deserved to be loved with someone's whole heart and not a fraction of it. She deserved so much more than I was capable of and I honestly didn't know if I would ever be capable of loving her with my whole heart.

"It's okay Sam. As much as I hate to admit this, I'm still in love with Jacob, but I don't want to be with him. I do love you, but like you, I don't love you with my whole heart and I feel you deserve more than a piece of my heart. What do we do?" She sighed through the tears that I could smell.

"I don't want to lose you and I know that makes me sound selfish, but I need you in my life. We have grown so close in the little time that we have been together and I can't imagine losing that now," I cupped her cheek and lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"If that makes you selfish, then I'm selfish too because I don't want to lose you either," she confessed.

"So, we'll be selfish together," I chuckled.

She grinned, "I'd like that, but I think we should stick to being friends, at least for now. We can always try for more than friendship later if we fall out of love with Leah and Jacob."

"I'd like that and I think if we truly want to, we will fall out of love with them. Maybe we can work on that together," I smirked.

She giggled, "Are you saying we can still have sex?"

A low growl rumbled in my chest and I lowered my lips to hers. I could smell her sweet breath as it fanned across my face as I whispered against her mouth. "Friends with benefits?"

"Most definitely," she moaned before my lips attacked hers.

I licked her bottom lip and she quickly allowed me entrance. I explored her delicious mouth and her hands slipped into my hair. She pulled me closer as she turned to straddle my lap and I grunted as her warm center brushed against my hardened member. I gripped her hips and positioned my cock at her entrance. We fell asleep naked so we didn't have to worry about discarding any clothes. She sunk down onto me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. She was so tight and wet. Our need for each other started out slow, but it quickly became frantic. We were sweating, grunting, and moaning. You could hear our skin slapping against each other as I thrust upwards on her downward thrusts. She screamed out as her walls tightened around me and I growled with my release. I had the strangest urge to bite her, but I managed to bite my lower lip instead. We collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limps, both of us panting for air.

I wiped her damp her from her forehead and she giggled. I looked over at her and she looked completed satiated. She had a beautiful smile on her face and her skin was tinged pink. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"That was, there are no words," she panted.

"I agree. I think we should do that again and again," I waggled my brows.

"Oh, I plan to have you as many times as I can," she purred and thus started a second round of our new relationship. It was late afternoon when we finally got out of bed, both of us spent. We showered and dressed quickly, but not quick enough. As we left the motel room, Jacob was pulling up on his motorcycle with a female on the back. I scooped Bella up and ran for her truck. We drove off quickly, but I watched as he followed us and I knew that we wouldn't be able to outrun him. I had a feeling things were about to get ugly.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update again as soon as possible. I'm sure you'll have questions and I will answer them as best as I can without giving much away. So go ahead and leave me a review, I do love reading them and I reply to each one.


End file.
